Two Men and a Thorn Bush
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: Legolas goes off too have his revenge and the twins are busy with Menfil
1. The Thorn Bush

Two Men and a Thorn Bush  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Back again with a small bit of stupidity while I work on another fic. ^_^ You shall hear more about that later! Anyway, thank you SO much for all the great reviews on "Understanding". I never expected so many! ^_^ You guys are so good to me! I never can thank you all enough!  
  
Dedicated to my reviewers from "Understanding"; more specifically: Emmithar, Elladan, Achika-chan, RainyDayz, Daylight, Sheleigh, Lady_Marmalada, Here Kitty, DSRockStar, Erin21, Rivendells_Mistress, Kawaii BlueBear, shauna, evil spapple pie, Rain Minstrel, Freakizimi, Kaeera, HobbitsRFun, Ciria, melodie, Nili, shirebound, mbali, Captain Thorongil, Sue, Eileen, HaloGatomon, Carrie-n-Emmithar (who happens to be just Carrie), and Celestra.  
  
Also dedicated to Winky-wan Kenobi the Jedi-house elf, and Aralondwen for laughing at it and convincing me to post it!  
  
~*~  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No, I refuse."  
  
"Legolas......don't be a wimp!"  
  
"I am not being a wimp. I am being sane."  
  
Legolas peered over the cliff skeptically. So it wasn't quite a skeptical glance. It was a look that stated quite firmly 'there is no way in hell, Estel'. The drop was probably a good twenty feet, if not more. He backed up a few feet and turned to his human friend, shaking his head. There wasn't anyway that the young man was going to pull him into this one. Uh-uh, no way. He would have to see a herd of oliphaunts first.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir and I do this all the time! We haven't ever been injured......" Estel paused for a second. "Badly."  
  
"Estel, there is no way you could get me to do that!" Legolas exclaimed, waving a hand towards the end of the cliff. "I don't really care what you and your brothers do for 'fun'. I call that insanity, and I do not wish to take part in it!"  
  
Estel pouted sullenly, "You put such a damper on things. It's not insanity! I've made it plenty of times!"  
  
"How many times is 'plenty'?" Legolas questioned critically. Estel looked like a young child pouting the way he was. How could he actually be considered grown? He was twenty two and acting like he was a third of his age.  
  
"At least thirty times!"  
  
"And how many times have you tried?"  
  
Aragorn's face fell slightly at the thought of that but the look soon vanished. "That doesn't matter! I'm a human! My brother's have only missed once or twice! Elladan missed twice because I grabbed onto him half-way down both times, and Elrohir missed because he slipped!"  
  
"Why am I having a very hard time believing you?"  
  
"I don't have any idea."  
  
"Remind me, why aren't they with us on this little.....endeavor?"  
  
"They went out with the scouting party. The two of them, Glorfindel, and two others; hunting, scouting, having fun; unlike us."  
  
"Why didn't we just go with them?"  
  
"Because my father wouldn't let us, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Elrond had been rather explicit about the two of them not getting into trouble. He had forbidden them to go on the hunting trip, claiming that his store of herbs was getting low. He said that he was not going to patch up the two of them again. After all, they had only just been patched up two and a half weeks ago from an orc encounter. Legolas grimaced at the thought of what Elrond might've said if he saw what Aragorn was trying to convince him to do now.  
  
"Why aren't the twins with us, again?"  
  
"Because they wanted to go hunting, and didn't care if their friend and little brother were stuck by themselves."  
  
"So nice of them." Legolas found himself once again staring down at the ground. "I want the truth now, Estel. If they were here, what would they be doing right now?"  
  
The young man looked thoughtful, and the he shrugged, with a sly smile on his face. "They would be swimming down in the lake. As for you, they probably would've pushed you over the side by this time."  
  
Legolas grimaced, and then looked fearfully back at Aragorn. The human gave him an innocent glance, and motioned over the cliff. Aragorn wouldn't really push him in, would he? Legolas thought. It was bad enough to jump, but having someone push you over was completely undignified. And if someone pushed, well, there was a good chance that you would miss the lake completely.  
  
"Legolas, all you have to do is jump. I know you can make it!" Aragorn said exasperated. "Just a little jump, and you land down in the lake and it's all over! You don't have to worry about it."  
  
Legolas pursed his lips. Either he willingly tempted death by jumping or he unwillingly tempted it. Aragorn wasn't going to let him out of this one. Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out, he whispered his last few words.  
  
"If I don't make it, human, you are dead," Legolas threatened. Backing up a good distance, he carefully calculated his jump before sprinting forward. His feet left the edge of the cliff, and he felt the strange sensation of flying; and then the most unpleasant feeling of plummeting towards the ground.  
  
It hurt when he hit the water, but not badly. The cold liquid surrounded him, covering his head as he sunk closer and closer to the bottom. Finally, when he reached the bottom, he used the ground and propelled himself back towards the surface. Fresh air met his starved lungs, and slowly he made his way to the edge of the small pond. It hadn't been so terrible after all. Aragorn had been right. He had easily made it to the lake.  
  
He looked up at his human friend, who was still residing upon the cliff. He was looking down, making sure that Legolas had made it. Legolas' lips twitched at the relieved look on his face. So, his threats had gotten through after all....  
  
The self-satisfaction didn't last very long. The cliff was strong enough to hold up the slight weight of an elf but not the heavy body of a man. A sharp crack filled Legolas' ears, and he watched with a slight bit of horror as Aragorn tumbled down the side of the hill. The man reached the bottom of the hill but instead of landing he disappeared. There was a slight thud, and then silence.  
  
Legolas quickly pulled himself from the water, and rung out his hair. For some reason, he didn't feel as worried as he should've been. Jogging over to where the young man had disappeared, he found himself surprised. There was a fissure in the ground, about three feet wide, and around twelve feet in length. Somehow he had missed it when he had first scanned the ground. Peering into it, he found that he could see very little. It was rather dark.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"STRIDER?"  
  
Nothing. Legolas found his worry growing a bit. What if his friend had hit his head on the way down? It was a possibility. Anything was possible when it came to Aragorn.  
  
While pondering this, the prince was unaware of how weak the ground was near him. He didn't see the threatening cracks growing around his feet, nor did he hear the sounds of rock giving away. No, the Prince of Mirkwood did not realize something was wrong until it was too late. The rock that he was standing on gave out and he was sent into the darkness.  
  
He landed on something sharp, and pointy and soft at the same time. Small pricks all over his arms and legs; something was pulling at his clothing. He struggled vainly against it, feeling incredibly claustrophobic. Had to get back to the outside. The light of day seemed so far away.  
  
"Don't try; it's no use." A voice sounded next to him. He turned towards it, trying to focus on the person. He could vaguely make out the shape of Aragorn.  
  
"What do you mean?!" The elf asked in a panicked tone.  
  
"I mean," the human replied casually. "That this is a thorn bush and that we are stuck until someone finds us."  
  
It took a moment for the words to sink in.  
  
"And how do you know this?" It was hissed dangerously.  
  
"Because this has happened to me before. You know all those times I missed? Well, that's how I discovered the thorn bush. Its thorns don't come out without help. We could be here for a while."  
  
"Remind me, does anyone know that we are here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So we are stuck until someone decides to look for us?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I am going to kill you."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You did make it!" Aragorn protested.  
  
"So? It's your fault I'm down here!" Legolas snapped, struggling some more.  
  
"And to think, I have yet to tell you the worst part of this!"  
  
"It can get worse?"  
  
"Oh yes, my dear prince. You see, there is a slight poison of sorts on these thorns. Not really a poison, just something that severely irritates one's skin. Sort of like ant bites. I'm immune to it because I've landed on this thing so many times, but you, nin mellon, you......" He broke off giggling.  
  
Legolas leaned back, feeling his hair snagging more on the bushes. No, no, no, no. He should've left Aragorn to die the first time they had met! Then he would not be in this situation. But it was too late for that now. Revenge would have to be enough. There were so many evil things to do. He grinned to himself happily.  
  
"You're being quiet. That scares me."  
  
"It should, human. How long do you estimate till they find us?"  
  
"At least a few hours if not more."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, human?"  
  
"We'll laugh about this in future years. I know it. We will be sitting around the fire and one of us will remember this and we will laugh about it. I'm sure."  
  
"Estel, last time I checked, humans didn't live to be a thousand. I regret to say that you won't be there to laugh with me."  
  
"Legolas, I meant in the near future."  
  
"Oh, but that is in the near future for me...."  
  
Aragorn sighed and shifted on the bush. Well, at least he wouldn't die for a bit. A few more hours to live, before the prince and he were free; then Legolas' wrath would be upon him.  
  
Before he drifted off to sleep, a familiar phrase flitted through his mind.  
  
Damn the stupid thorn bush.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I wrote this because I had planned to and because people demanded it ^__^. Also, do to popular demand I am writing a story called "Inside the Beast" which is a tale of Aragorn bringing Gollum to Mirkwood. Hopefully, I will start posting it soon, but time will be the only thing to tell! Review if you'd like! ^_^ Reviews make me happy! 


	2. Don't Shoot the Messenger

Two Men and a Thorn Bush  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Uh, *runs away and hides from all her irritated readers* I know I haven't posted in a while. But, uh *looks at the people sending strange creatures, such as balrogs and wargs after her* really folks, if you kill me, then how will you know what happens! *sweatdrops when nobody seems to care* ....eep.....  
  
Well, here is the second installment of the story. I think it is the last one.......  
  
Thank you so much for all your great reviews *hugs everyone* you all really make the world seem like a better place.  
  
Well, read and enjoy, I am off to write the next chapter of "Inside the Beast". Cheers.  
  
Dedicated to: angelface04, A.N.C, Shauna, Anita, Alilacia, Kaeera, Ciria, Freakizimi, shirebound, Carrie, Ainaechoiriel, Sue, Nili, Karri, Elladan, nayru, Halogatomon (halo, I request knowledge as to where your next chapter is), Emmithar (hurry, I'm dying for your next story), Chelsey, Mouse, evil spapple pie, RuByMoOn, estelcontar, HobbitsRFun, Erin-21 and Marie Kenobi.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond's day had been normal for once. He had gotten up, eaten breakfast and then gone to his study to get some work done. He had taken lunch in his study and finished his work in a matter of hours. Now, he was relaxing. A good book and a nice peaceful atmosphere had done wonders for the elf, and he hadn't felt so at peace for ages. Literally. Ever since the twins had come about, his days had been full of mystical events. And then Arwen came, and she hadn't been the easiest child and then....of course, Estel had bounced in to his life. Yes, it was nice to have a child free day.  
  
The elf's peaceful day was about to come to an abrupt end though. He knew that it was going to happen but he was not expecting it so soon. He understood that the hunting party would soon return and the twins would be making noise and causing general havoc once again. And when Estel and Legolas managed to get back, terror would be set loose. Elrond shuddered. A few more blessed minu-  
  
"OHH!" The howl broke through the beautiful silence, shattering it forever. Elrond flinched, and set down his book on a table near his chair. One of his children (or two in the twins' case) was home and that child was singing. No, the child was attempting to sing because whatever his child was up doing, it sounded more like a warg cry than anything else. Somewhere outside, a high pitched giggle sounded and before Elrond could do another thing, the door to his study was flung open, and the twins stumbled in followed by a most disgruntled Glorfindel.  
  
"Ada!" Elladan began his cheeks a slight red color, and his eyes far too bright.  
  
"Oh loving Adar-" Elrohir interrupted, his own pink face appearing over the elder twin's shoulder.  
  
"A great elf-" Elladan continued.  
  
"An exceptional healer-"  
  
"A caring, strong being-"  
  
Elrond turned to Glorfindel who was shuffling his feet nervously. "Are they drunk?"  
  
Glorfindel looked apologetic. "Not exac-"  
  
"Drunk?" Elrohir exclaimed, in a horrified tone.  
  
"Us?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"We don't drink!"  
  
"Do elves get drunk?"  
  
"Not last time I checked."  
  
"Ada?" Elrohir turned a pair of large, innocent, highly inebriated eyes towards his father. "Can elves get drunk?"  
  
Elrond chose to ignore him, his full attention on Glorfindel.  
  
"What happened?" The Lord of Rivendell asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Menfil berries," Glorfindel mumbled softly.  
  
Elrond's eyes widened. No, he must've heard wrong. "What was that?"  
  
"Menfil berries," the blonde elf repeated his eyes lowered. He looked very much like a little child who had done something terribly wrong.  
  
"Ada?" Elrohir whined, not liking that he was being ignored. "Do elves get drunk?"  
  
Elrond looked into his son's obviously intoxicated face, and slowly started making his way back towards his chair. Sinking back down onto the soft surface, he wondered dazedly what happened to his perfect day.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Glorfindel exclaimed, following Elrond over to the chair and kneeling before him. "I tried to stop them, but they never listen to me! They only had........sixty each."  
  
"Sixty...." Elrond repeated faintly.  
  
Glorfindel noticed that his friend had acquired a rather dull, glazed look to his eyes. Well, he did have good reason. They both knew that Menfil berries were extremely potent for elves (though they had little effect on humans). Only ten could send an elf into a stupor and the twins had downed at least sixty each. Glorfindel didn't have the heart to tell Elrond that they had probably had more. He looked at the twins and shuddered.  
  
Elrond continued muttering to himself still off in his own little world. "And to think, I got up this morning with the strange, possessed little thought that I would have no worries today. I thought that the only thing that might bother me was not finishing my book-"  
  
"BOOK?!"  
  
During this time, the twins had been quietly speaking about the topic of elves getting drunk. After all, they had never gotten an answer so they decided to come up with one of their own. Sometime in the strange wanderings of this discussion, they had settled a few things as true and a few things as false. One thing was that elves could not possibly get drunk. Another thing was that this man that they referred to as 'Ada' could not be their father. Now, most would be incredibly confused as to how they came to these decisions but, in their minds, the explanation was obvious.  
  
Elves didn't get drunk. Why? Because they were not like humans. They were stronger, wiser and knew when to stop intoxicating themselves. So, elves could not and did not get drunk. First problem solved. The second statement was derived from the first. This 'Ada' who was not really THEIR 'Ada' had a glazed look about him, and was talking to himself. He had to be drunk. So, if he was drunk then he was not an elf, and if he was not an elf, he could not be their father for they were elves. Any person who was not high would've patted them on the head, and told them to go lie down.  
  
Unfortunately, no one was around to do so, and they were off the subject now. When the word 'book' was mentioned, their eyes lit up and they gave each other evil looks.  
  
"Book?" Elladan repeated, grinning broadly.  
  
"He said book," Elrohir agreed.  
  
"Does he mean THE BOOK?"  
  
At this point Glorfindel sunk completely to the ground and pressed his head into his hands. Elrond looked over at his children, his face twitching apprehensively. What could possibly happen now?  
  
"I don't know, 'Dan."  
  
"I don't believe he's speaking about THE BOOK, 'Ro."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"We've never told him about the book!"  
  
"We haven't?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, then, we must educate this man who is not our Ada."  
  
Elrond's face gave a large twitch. Oh, they were drunk, most definitely drunk. But, he thought evilly, there are ways to deal with drunken elflings.  
  
Elladan cleared his throat. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the west and Arwen is the sun!"  
  
Elrohir scowled. "You're saying it wrong!"  
  
"Oh fine, I'll say another part!" Elladan paused, looking thoughtful. "Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Ah poor-"  
  
"You're married?!" Elrohir gasped.  
  
"Yes......I mean, um, no uh......"  
  
Wails. "But you promised me that I was your only love! How could you betray me?!"  
  
"Now, don't take it the wrong way!"  
  
More wailing.  
  
"Come now, 'Ro, you know that I'd love you more than any husband of mine!"  
  
Glorfindel let out a moan of utter and pure despair and started hitting his head against the chair. Elrond's eyes widened, and he twitched a bit more.  
  
"Promise?" Sniffles.  
  
"I swear upon THE BOOK!"  
  
Elrond cleared his throat and the two turned towards him. The elf lord had managed to control his twitching, and he hoped that his voice was somewhat calm. Yes, there were ways of dealing with drunken elves.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Yes, the man who is not our Ada?" they chimed simultaneously.  
  
"Do you know where your brother is?"  
  
Elrohir looked at Elladan. "We have a brother?"  
  
"The human one?" Elrond said, clarifying himself.  
  
"Oh him!" Elladan exclaimed. He shook his head looking almost sober. "Nope, haven't seen him."  
  
"Why don't you two go find him?" Elrond said, picking up his book and finding his place once more.  
  
"But man who is not our father, we don't know where he is!" exclaimed Elrohir. Elrond sighed trying not sound exasperated.  
  
"That's why I'm sending you to find him."  
  
"Hey wait!" Elladan cried, grasping his twin's arm. "The thorn bush!"  
  
"Do you really think...." Elrohir whispered.  
  
"We'll never know until we look!" Before Elrond could say another word, they ran from the room giggling.  
  
"My lord," Glorfindel began tentatively. He had finished abusing himself and now was hoping that Elrond would not murder him. "I do not think that they, uh, meant what they said just now."  
  
Elrond did not look up and his voice sounded all too calm. "Oh, I know they didn't."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"How...."  
  
"I caught Elrohir kissing a servant girl a week or so ago."  
  
"I see." Glorfindel stopped, not sure if he should go on. "Um, do you think it was wise to send them to find Estel?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"They are drunk." That was obvious.  
  
"They won't be by the time they get back."  
  
Glorfindel could tell by Elrond's tone, that the matter was closed so he shut his mouth. Standing up, he made his way over to the spare chair and settled down to wait. If the twins weren't back by sunrise, he was sending out a search party.  
  
~*~  
  
"IT ITCHES!"  
  
Aragorn flinched as his badly abused ears were punished again. How he wished he could just cover his ears with his hands, but alas, the thorn bush had a good grip on him. He couldn't move at all, so he was stuck listening to the piercing wails of the elven prince next to him. Of course, Legolas was not just howling, no, it couldn't be that easy. He was struggling as well, and this struggling not only got him more caught in the bush and also shoved the thorns deeper into him. It also seemed that every time that Legolas moved, the thorns in Aragorn's skin moved deeper as well.  
  
"Legolas, struggling only makes it worse," Estel said, hoping to calm the elf.  
  
"BUT IT ITCHES! I'M GOING INSANE!" Legolas screamed. There was the sound of clothing tearing, and Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Well, screaming isn't helping it at all...."  
  
Silence answered Aragorn, and he wondered what exactly happened to Legolas. Hopefully he had screamed himself hoarse. The struggling stopped as well, and the silence became palpable.  
  
"You are right, Estel. There is no reason to scream or struggle," Legolas said finally, in an all too calm voice.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way...." Estel felt the apprehension in him growing.  
  
"How much longer 'til they notice we are missing?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Aragorn wished he could move away. Perhaps, Legolas had gone insane.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Silence fell between them again, and Aragorn looked up through the crevice. The stars were out already, and that meant creatures of dark would be about. That would be bad. Perhaps, Ada would not notice that they were missing and they would be stuck out in the dark all night long. No, he couldn't think of it that way.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"How fast do you think one could run with this itching poison in their system?"  
  
"Oh, not too fast. Once your free of the bush all you'll be able to do is scratch," Aragorn lied, hoping that the prince would believe him.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
Several more minutes passed without a word until something started moving up above them. Two sets of eyes were staring down at the two of them. The creatures that had these eyes looked large, and Aragorn felt fear growing in him. He couldn't protect himself and Legolas wouldn't be any help. In fact, Legolas would probably help the creatures get him.  
  
"HULLLOO DOWNNN THERE!!" One of the things howled. Aragorn yelped and jerked to cover his ears. A similar sound came from Legolas, and the bushes shifted violently.  
  
"Do you think that they are down there?"  
  
"Nope, I think you were wrong."  
  
"But, my dear brother, I am never wrong."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Why do I feel as though you do not believe that statement?"  
  
"I don't know, 'Dan."  
  
"Perhaps it's your tone...."  
  
"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! IS THAT YOU?!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn groaned. His head was pounding in a most unbearable way now.  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Are we sure about that?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Perhaps we aren't Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"I'm so lost, 'Ro."  
  
"Me too, 'Dan."  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Legolas screamed, his irritation reflected in his voice.  
  
"I know that voice."  
  
"So do I!"  
  
"It's Legolas!"  
  
"But we aren't looking for him!"  
  
"Well, Legolas, I'm sorry but we can't help you."  
  
"No, we would love to, but we can't."  
  
"The man who we call 'Ada' said to find our brother."  
  
"The human one."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"We hope someone finds you!"  
  
Legolas was silent, either so horrified that he couldn't answer or he had lost his voice. Aragorn cleared his throat and sighed.  
  
"Ono? Toro?" He called up softly.  
  
"That sounds like him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you just hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I heard our brother!"  
  
"We have a brother?"  
  
"We've been through this once tonight. We have a brother! The human one, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...."  
  
"Will you guys get us out?" Estel questioned. Why were they being so weird? He knew that they were naturally strange, but this was crazy even for them.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"The man who is not our 'Ada' told us to!"  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir disappeared from above them and there were the sounds of scuffling and muttering. As those sounds drifted away, Aragorn began to wonder if the twins had decided to leave instead but soon, two shadowy forms of his brother's reappeared.  
  
"We're gonna come down and pull you out."  
  
"Correction. 'Ro is coming down to get you."  
  
"But-"  
  
At this point there is no reason to tell anymore of this story. All one needs to know is that Elladan had the sudden urge to push Elrohir into the crevice to get Estel. His logic had been that Elrohir had the rope tied around him and therefore, the elder twin was sure he could pull his brother back up. However, he did not realize that his foot was caught in the rope as well, and.......you can figure the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Glorfindel was about to go out with the search party when three bedraggled figures limped into the courtyard in front of Rivendell. Three? Something was wrong then. After all, there were supposed to be four returning. Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir....that was four. He frowned and walked towards the three, troubled by this. However, he was not troubled for long.  
  
Aragorn was in the front of the party, his eyes half open. He looked exhausted, angry and pained. He gave no greeting but simply pushed past Glorfindel, and made his way towards his bedroom. There was nothing to say. He was soaked, he was cut and he wanted a nice warm bath and a comfortable bed. Well, at least the thorn bush was gone.  
  
Now, Glorfindel fixed his gaze upon the twins and let out a sigh of relief. The two of them were carrying a third between them. His brow furrowed when he saw that Legolas was bound and gagged, and he looked at the twins in question. As Elrond had said, they were no longer drunk but they were also highly unobservant. They were speaking to each other in hushed tones.  
  
"I never thought it would happen."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I mean, the three of us have fallen on it so many times."  
  
Sigh. "Well, I guess four people were too many."  
  
"True, true. What really surprised me was the stream underneath it."  
  
"Aye, I don't think Estel was happy about it."  
  
"I second that."  
  
"He'll probably kill us in the morning."  
  
"That's only if Legolas doesn't get to him first."  
  
The two of them looked up and saw Glorfindel standing there, looking highly confused. They dropped the squirming Prince of Mirkwood at the elder Elf's feet and smiled innocently.  
  
"Here you go, Glor," Elladan said with a smirk. "You take him to Ada. Tell Ada that the Thorn Bush has struck again for the final time." He scratched his one arm irritably. The poison did not affect him badly for he had gotten very little of it.  
  
"Yes, yes." Elrohir nodded like a bobble head dog on dashboard.  
  
"What happened?" Glorfindel demanded, trying to sound stern but failing miserably.  
  
The twins looked at each other.  
  
"It had to-"  
  
"-do with a-"  
  
"-thorn bush-"  
  
"-and we figured out-"  
  
"-that the ground underneath that thorn bush-"  
  
"-was quite weak and well-"  
  
"-there's an underground stream underneath it."  
  
They both shrugged simultaneously and walked into the house, leaving Glorfindel there. The explanation had not helped the blonde elf at all, and he looked down at Legolas with vague curiosity. Well, if he hadn't made Elrond mad once that night, this would certainly send the Lord of Rivendell off. As he picked up Legolas and slung him over his shoulder, a phrase ran through his mind.  
  
Don't shoot the messenger.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
For Now At Least.....  
  
~*~  
  
I thank all my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter, and I really want to respond to your reviews, and I will....I'll post another chapter or something. Right now, however, I have a brother and a cousin to entertain with my wonderful arrow shooting skills (haha...really now folks....I hit the target....most the time). I shall respond, and I will post the next chapter of "Inside the Beast" as soon as I can. Writers block is killing me.... 


	3. The Insanities of Lord Elrond

Two Men and a Thorn Bush  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Lemme guess what you all are thinking. IT'S ABOUT TIME! LoL. Yes, I suppose it is. *cowers* I'm very sorry.  
  
I could make up excuses but frankly, I can't really think of too many other than severe writers block. Doesn't anyone get that every once in a while? *sniffles* I don't want to be the only one who suffers from it.  
  
What is that? This is very nice but you want another chapter of INSIDE THE BEAST. Sorry, I'd really love to. Ask Halo and Aralondwen. I have slowly been writing it and each time it ends up in the garbage. Ideas would be absolutely wonderful and I would love you all for the rest of my life. Really.......I would!  
  
I have another thing to beg of you. Could you all give me information on Celebrian? *cowers under the evil looks she is getting* It's for a plot bunny that's been eating away at me. I need to just know things I CAN'T find in the appendixes. Hair color, eye color stuff. Any of you know it? *big puppy dog eyes*  
  
Well, yes, here is the chapter. Read and enjoy! Response to reviewers at the bottom!  
  
Um, highly asked question: Why was Legolas bound? A) To keep him from killing Estel B) To keep him from scratching himself raw  
  
(Apologies for mistakes. I wanted to post before someone kills me. No time for a beta. I miss a lot so you may yell at me.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Why is it," Elrond demanded, "that whenever the two of you go out, you never come back in one piece?" He stared at Legolas, waiting for the blonde elf to say something. When the prince didn't respond, he continued. "Hm? Can't tell me? Come on now, there must be some special answer for this." Legolas still didn't answer. In fact, all he really did was lie on the bed and wriggle, trying to escape the ropes that bound him. "Oh, yes, I forgot, you can't tell me, can you? You can't say a word to me because you're GAGGED!"  
  
The elf lord turned around, his eyes blazing. He shoved one elegant finger into Glorfindel's face. "You tell me then. I want an answer and I want one now! Why do they always come home in pieces? I did not spend the last hundreds of years storing up herbs for nothing! I did not save them all just so they would be gone in a century! Hah, century, that's hopeful! Perhaps a half a century, or maybe less, a decade!"  
  
Glorfindel made a noise that sounded oddly like a mouse being trodden on. He cowered, trying to back away from Elrond.  
  
"I don't know," he squeaked, pressing himself against the wall. "They are just danger prone I guess." He was slowly sliding towards the door.  
  
Lord Elrond wasn't paying attention to him anymore, though. He was staring at Legolas again.  
  
"You look so very pitiful just lying there," the elf lord commented. "Tied, gagged, twitching like a fish out of water. So you want me to make the itching stop? Well, what if I don't want to!? Have you ever thought of that?! What if I don't want to make you feel better? What if I simply want to watch you suffer?! And on top of it all, how do you know there's a cure?! Hmm? You don't know if I CAN stop the itching. Maybe you should've thought of that before you went and jumped on the thorn bush, hmm? But nooo, we'd never think of that, now would we?"  
  
"Mmmmmppphhh," Legolas moaned, his eyes wide with what appeared to be horror.  
  
"Is that right? Well, I'm glad you've realized the levity of the situation," Elrond snapped.  
  
"My Lord?" Elrond rounded on Glorfindel. "Should I go get something so you can help him?"  
  
Elrond twitched and Glorfindel began wondering if it would be best to run out of the room screaming. He watched carefully as the keeper of Vilya twitched, and blinked, silently fuming. But suddenly, perhaps a little too suddenly, the elven lord relaxed, and he smiled a slightly scary smile.  
  
"That would be good, thank you, Glorfindel," he said calmly. Glorfindel nodded, suddenly glad that he was not in Legolas' position. Without another word, he walked out of the room in search of some herbs.  
  
Elrond stood, rubbing his temples. This simply was not his day. He did not want to patch people up. He did not want to be a healer. He did not want to be a father. He did not want to be a foster father for that matter. He did not want to be anything. He wanted to be a little elfling once more, without worries or children or his children's friends for that matter. But it seemed that he did not have that choice.  
  
Curse it all.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to lie to you," he stated flatly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "This is going to be most unpleasant."  
  
Legolas let out a groan.  
  
"But the thing is we really can't do much to fix that. I mean, I do have a few soothing herbs, but that's about it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"However, until Glorfindel comes back with my herbs, I can pull the thorns out of you."  
  
Squeak.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I really think that numbing medicine should be used for more important things.  
  
"Mmmphh mm mmmphh."  
  
"Well, it's not THAT bad. Just stings a bit." And with that, Elrond nimbly reached over, twisted, and pulled one of the hooked thorns from the prince's arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Glorfindel was making his way back to the room in a slow fashion. Of course, he had good reason to be returning slowly. He was afraid, very afraid. The small collection of herbs he had in his hands felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Death was upon him. When he reached the room, Elrond would need someone to vent his anger on. Oh, why did he have to be here now? Why couldn't he have been somewhere else? Like Lorien. Nice, peaceful, serene Lorien. No, scratch that, Arwen was there.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't quite realize that he had reached the door. It didn't take too long for him to snap out of it though. A muffled yelp ripped through the air, and he could hear Elrond speaking. Uh oh, this was bad. He knew he should've brought some of Elrond's medication. So it wasn't really a medicine, more like a calming herb. But, unfortunately he hadn't thought about it.  
  
Tentatively, he stepped into the room, hoping that fate might be a bit kind to him. It was. For the moment.  
  
Twist.  
  
Pull.  
  
Yelp.  
  
Twist.  
  
Pull.  
  
Yelp.  
  
Twist.  
  
Pull.  
  
Yelp.  
  
Elrond was almost used to the pattern. He would twist the thorn and pull it and the prince would make a noise of discomfort. From time to time, he would break the pattern, and speak a bit but that was only because he was feeling incredibly cynical at the moment.  
  
Twist.  
  
Pull.  
  
Yelp.  
  
Twist.  
  
Pull.  
  
"Elrond?"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell jerked out of his nearly trancelike state, and turned to the speaker. Glorfindel was standing behind him, with a mixture of emotions on his face. Elrond was able to define them as various forms of fear. Oh dear Valar, what's happened now? Elrond thought, in near panic. No more, no more, no more, no more, no more, nomorenomorenomore....................  
  
"Um, here are some herbs. But, um, there's a slight problem."  
  
Elrond twitched. Legolas moaned in despair. Glorfindel saw his life flash before his eyes.  
  
"What is the," twitch, "problem, Glorfindel?"  
  
"Well, you see," Glorfindel shuffled his feet. For the second time in recent hours, he was feeling like a little kid who had been caught doing something wrong. Oh, Lorien would be a synch compared to this. "You know the itching cream you use? Well, um, I, um, was looking for it and, uh, its, um, not there."  
  
Elrond stared at him for a moment. His face was blank. His eyes gave no show to what he was feeling. He just sat, and stared. "Pardon?"  
  
"Well, um, you see, I don't know where it is! I looked everywhere for it. I would've brought you herbs to make it but I couldn't find them either. I looked in the container you usually keep those herbs in and well, it was.........." He stopped. No, he couldn't say that. He quickly scanned the room, making sure that there were no dangerous objects around. He did not want to die.  
  
"It was what?" Elrond asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Empty," Glorfindel whispered softly, flinching away.  
  
"Did you just say," twitch, "empty?"  
  
Legolas squealed and struggled so hard that he managed to free his hands from the bindings. He immediately started scratching himself, but at the same time he flopped off the bed. Scratching with one hand, he used his free hand to drag himself across the floor. Elrond did not seem to notice.  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel said, carefully setting down the herbs on a table. The door was very close and open. He could run faster than Elrond. He was a pure blood. All he had to do was make it out the door and-  
  
"STAY!" Elrond bellowed as Legolas made his slow way to the door. Legolas paused, his one hand scratching behind his ear, and his other mere inches from the door. "Empty? How can it be empty? You must be joking." Twitch. "I spent a year filling up with those herbs. The plant itself is very far off, in a distant land. How could it be completely gone."  
  
Another mouse was stepped on somewhere in the vicinity.  
  
"I don't know, Elrond. Really, I don't. Maybe I was looking in the wrong place."  
  
Elrond's eyes were wide and he stared out a nearby window. "Gone. How? So many months.........years.........gone.........." His gaze settled on Legolas. "You........"  
  
Legolas started moving immediately, his itching problem completely forgotten. He quickly pulled himself through the doorway, and started making his way down the hall. Glorfindel was close behind the prince of Mirkwood, and quickly outdistanced him.  
  
The elder elf did not even consider the prince's fate. The only thing he considered at the moment was getting a horse, and getting out of Rivendell as fast as he could. Anything was safer than this! MORDOR! Yes, he would go to Mordor. He would be safe there. Very safe. Elrond would never find him. No, never, ever, ever, ever..........  
  
Once again, he was too caught up in his thoughts to realize something. This time, however, it was a bit more important. Like a wall, right in front of him. After all, all hallways must end at a point in time. Whether it is at a door or a simple dead end is all up to the builder. Of course, this particular hall ended quite solidly.  
  
Elrond watched as Glorfindel acquainted himself with the wall. His lips twitched as the blonde elf lord sunk to the ground, and he almost laughed at Legolas' pathetic attempts to escape. Oh, they would pay. They would pay most dearly. They would never forget this. No.  
  
A small chuckle passed through his lips, and he strolled down the hallway. Legolas wasn't going anywhere fast, and Glorfindel wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. No, he had free reign for the moment. Oh, they would both pay for the loss of his herbs. He didn't know why he was punishing Glorfindel, but he would think up a reason eventually........  
  
Some people call it stress, others call it fun. But somewhere along the line, behind the elf lord's back, it had been dubbed something else. His sons might've come up with it, though many people believed it started long before any of them were around. So, instead of nicely saying "Elrond's stress" or "Elrond's exhaustion", everyone simply said "The Insanities of Lord Elrond."  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Not Really, But I Like Writing That  
  
~*~  
  
To my beautiful, patient, loving, outstanding, wonderful, reviewers:  
  
xsilicax- Question. I wanna know where you came up with your name. I think it's cool ^_^. Anyway, I am really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Too much wine? *giggles* I never have too much wine. I don't really like it. My mom says it's an acquired taste, and I believe her. The smell of it makes me nauseous. *wails* *hugs her poor warg* MY POOR JASON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! *sends her poor warg to therapy* He will never be the same! Aie! Scarred for life! So, soon as you post another chapter I promise more of this or maybe (in twenty million years), another chapter of INSIDE THE BEAST. This is more likely though. Many thanks for the review ^_^.  
  
Karri- ^_^ It wont end until Legolas' revenge, don't you worry. In fact, there will be several chapters after that as well. I never expected this to become such a well loved fic! But hey, I never thought I would write LOTR either. Though it was the first category I ever posted in............... Ehehehehehe, don't worry; we just saw the part with Elrond's reaction. I mean, think about it, he has to be a bit insane for not disowning everyone and going to live as a hermit. Next chapter, we shall see what Legolas does! ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
estelcontar- *cowers away from* Don't worry. I haven't forgotten it. In fact, I am working on it diligently. None of it is worth posting though. You wouldn't want to read the chapters I have come up with so far! I really do promise more. I'm getting new ideas all the time, and eventually, one will click! Many thanks for the review, and the laughter. My job is to make people smile.  
  
Carrie: Dying of laughter?! O_O don't die! I need more of your story before you die! EEE! Well, ^_~ I am glad you liked it so much! It's always good to know that I'm making people happy. It was a rather strange chapter *giggles* but hey, it was fun to write it when my theology teacher thought I was taking notes! Keep on laughing! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! See you online! Thanks for the review!  
  
polgara-5- I aim to please! Mwahaha, I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
shirebound- ^_^ It was a fun chapter. I'm glad it made your day better. After all, I write to please others because I find no distinct pleasure in it. Simply making people happy makes me happy. ^_^ Mwahahahaha. And torturing a certain elf and human makes me happy. Gosh, I need therapy. Anyway, ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Shauna- I'm sorry there wasn't any 'Ro and 'Dan in this chapter but I can promise more of them. *giggles* I can even give you a special hint. One of the chapters will be based around them eventually, though I do not know where or when! Mwahahaha, many thanks for the review.  
  
HobbitsRFun- Yes, he was very composed wasn't he? LoL. Suppose he did have to lose it sometime or another. No one can stay perfectly calm forever. Especially poor Elrond. He really must have a stressful life with sons like those and with his sons' friends. I'm surprised he hasn't murdered them all and gone off over the sea. LoL. Well, I'm very glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! Post some more soon and I promise another update!  
  
Zelda123- *blushes* I'm not that great. I simply have hit off on something people seem to like. Really, when I sitting in class writing it, I never thought people would find it so amusing. ^_^ Thank you very much for the review!  
  
evil spapple pie- Okay, I'm going to pop the question on you too. Where did you get your name from? I love it! *giggles* I wanna know. Glorfindel will need a good psychiatrist and a LONG vacation at the end of this. Believe me! I have it all planned out. Actually, I adore picking on him. The poor guy. I can just imagine all the stress he had to go through as well. Why did he not untie Legolas? Who knows? I didn't really think of it. I suppose he didn't think of it either. After all, he was about to face death, was he not? LoL. The twins are fun! I adore them. I never really paid them much notice in the books but now I have an obsession. Poor Elrond already lost his mind a long time ago so I wont give him a vacation or therapy. No, he will simply have to put up with his sons until he departs over the sea! Well, I'll stop jabbering! Many thanks for the review!  
  
Alilacia- *begs for forgiveness again* *wails* I can't believe I didn't review your fic, nin mellon. You have permission to hit me again *hands a wet noodle*. Yes, poor Elrond never relaxes. It really has been ages since he last did it, and it will be ages until he does it again! Yes, actually, I dunno exactly where that whole Romeo and Juliet thing came from. It must've been the dullness of Theology. I was so bored out of my mind that the idea suddenly popped into my head. That or perhaps the fact that we were doing lines from it in acting class. Who knows? LoL. I could imagine Aragorn running into them during one of the kissing scenes. Of course, that's only when they are drunk......... LoL. Legolas has lost his composure and is itching. Elrond is insane. The twins are drunk. Glorfindel is unconscious, and poor, old Aragorn is stuck in the middle. Yes, poor Estel is going to have a hell of a time with Legolas' revenge. Actually, my nin mellon Winky-wan came up with the idea for the revenge. You can thank her for that. Well, I am going to quit my jabbering. I want more of your story soon. I am hooked. As for the next chapter of this, Wednesday at the latest. I want to get it to my beta. I probably should've had this one beta'd as well. Oh well! Thanks for the review ^_^.  
  
Katherine- Ah! Do not worry! Legolas will have his revenge! It is planned out and being written! *giggles* Thank you very much for the review! Glad you enjoyed the story!  
  
Anita- Poor old Glor. We love him, don't we, but we must torture him. Mwahahahaha. There will be much Glorfindel torture and a lot of Legolas revenge, and even more twin madness. After all, it's not like they ate ALL the Menfil berries they collected. Oops, did I say that? No, you didn't hear that from me! Thanks so much for the review! POST MORE SOON! I am dying for the next chapter of your fic! My poor Faramir!  
  
Kaeera- *thwaps on the head* CHEMISTRY?! THAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY STORY! DO YOU HEAR THAT! MORE IMPORTANT! AIE! What am I going to do with you? Ignoring your studies to read! Wow, sounds just like me. Orchestra too? Jeez! *sighs* Well, lol, I hope that the chapter stuck with you through out it all. I'm glad you liked it. Ah, hangovers, of course, hangovers are fun....... Well, I will have to remember that when I write my chapter. *giggles* ^_^ More of your story soon please! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ciria- ^_____^ I'm so glad you are forgiving for my writers block! Hey, I've got this chapter written, and another one half written! Does that sound good? LoL. And I have a bunch of others planned out. Inside the Beast is just at a standstill! I WILL FINISH IT! Arwen had to be a wild child to openly defy her father and marry a human. LoL. But hey, that's what I think. I also want to kill her because it's my job to marry Estel............ Ideas? Marvelous? I would not call them marvelous ideas! Just general boredom. I probably should've been taking notes but frankly, I didn't care about what my Theology teacher was saying. You all are more important to me. I got the lowest grade I've ever gotten in her class *gasp*. However, it did not affect my grade, due to the fact, I only got seven points off, lol. Her tests are scarily simple. Anyway. The twins are drunk and people are irrational when they are drunk. This is coming from a person who has had little, to no contact with drunks but hey, I can speak from second hand experience! I'm sure 'Dan does know of the kissing the servant girl incident. After all, the twins are very close and Elrohir has to tell his twin everything. Have you ever been in a room with a bunch of people screaming all at the same time? It hurts your ears, especially if it echoes. Plus, I'm assuming since Aragorn fell a very long way that he has a bit of a headache! You never know. Why did the twins bind the prince? Out of pure maliciousness, and the fact that he was trying to kill their baby brother and scratching himself raw at the same time! ^__^ Well, this is a long response. Mostly ramble, but hey, you should be used to it! Thank you very much for the review and I promise more chapters of this. ItB will be out as soon as I can manage to produce a worthy chapter.  
  
Sue- ^_^ More of this story, and a promise of chapters to come! Poor Glorfindel is going to suffer some more. Jeez, I should be doing my homework! I have a report due tomorrow and my mom is going to drag me to the gym soon. Darn. Oh well! My people are important to me! Gotta keep you guys happy! Thanks for the review! Sorry that I haven't posted in eras.  
  
Rangishran- ^_^ Ah, you laughed. For this I am glad! Here is more and more too come. Hopefully funny, or perhaps not! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nili- *creeps away from evil Balrog* Don't hurt me. See! More! I posted! I've been reviewing! I promise there will be more. I feel invigorated. The writers block is slowly fading! I promise. Poor Glor. I feel so bad for him. Actually, I don't but I like to sympathize. LoL. *runs from the crowd of evil elves and human* DON'T HURT ME! I'LL LOCK YOU ALL IN A ROOM WITH MY WARGS! Ah, Shakespeare! The greatest thing since sliced bread! But what, pray tell, was the greatest thing before sliced bread? Yeah, miscellaneous question. I'm sure you could write humor. After all, look at your reviews! They always make me laugh! But then again, you are great at angst! Mwahaha, I love your story! DON'T GIVE THEM THE CHAINSAW! DON'T! PLEASE! I DO NOT WISH TO DIE! *wails* *hides* Thanks for the review! *squeak*  
  
Pheonixqueen- LoL. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. I enjoyed writing it! It gave me a break from my Theology teacher, the terror. LoL. Yes, poor Glor. He will never be the same. Legolas' revenge will come soon! I promise! Mwahaha, thanks for the review!  
  
Elladan- The twins are a good source of humor it appears! I'm glad you enjoyed it! *g* Everyone seemed to get a good laugh out of this! I'm so happy! I was afraid everyone would think it was pure insanity and would come after me with pitchforks. Eep! *runs away* Now, I've given you all an idea! Thanks for the review!  
  
tbiris- Um, well, Legolas was in the thorn bush and there was poison on the thorns. With me so far? Okay, so the twins come (they are drunk) and are looking for Estel. When they go down to get Estel, Elladan pushes Elrohir in, gets tangled in the rope and they both fall on the thorn bush. The floor underneath the thorn bush is weak and there is an underground river. Consequentially, they all fall into the river and get washed out into the lake or into another river. I didn't specify.......cause I wasn't sure. So, to keep Legolas from killing Estel, scratching himself raw, or doing anything rash, the twins tied him up. Get it? ^_^ I hope so. Thanks for the review! Sorry I confused you!  
  
BlueberryPancakes- Glad you liked it, nin mellon! ^_^ Apparently it was a good source of laughter and hilarity for all! Thanks for the review!  
  
Emmithar- :P EMMITHAR! WHERE IS YOUR STORY?! Hmm? *sniffles* Some soon I hope! I wanna know what happens! *sniffs* Well, I suppose good things are worth the wait, right? Go as fast as you can! I'm glad to know that you won't kill me. Everyone else is about to! I have been fighting off wargs and balrogs at school and clinging to Winky-wan's backpack, pleading with her. "Don't leave me like they did! Please." It's great for scaring people. Yeah, Cass and Sio are doing strange things to my mind. I actually didn't mind that my sempai was dragging me down the hallway, and people were staring as I was wailing for help. LoL. I have lost it for good this time. Yes, Elrond is traumatized for life and there is nothing we can do to help him *sighs* the poor guy. LoL. Actually, the whole 'love' thing was just a bit of humor at slash writers' expense. You see, I find the whole slash thing quite amusing most the time, because personally, I think it's ridiculous. So, making fun of slash was the point of it. But, true, it was meant to be brotherly love as well but could be taken either way. After all, Glor took it wrong. *giggles* Yeah, I'll get off that. I'm not making any sense. Though, for everyone's knowledge. I DO NOT WRITE SLASH AND NEVER WILL! YOU MAY TAKE THINGS AS SLASH IF YOU PLEASE BUT IT IS NOT MEANT THAT WAY! Sorry about that, just had to make it clear. Yes, Elrohir kissing a servant girl. *giggles* Mwahahahahaha. Well, there shall be more of this within a week. That I can promise. Just gotta get the next chapter through my beta! Mwahaha, thank you very much for the review. Sorry for all the pointless chatter.  
  
Caroly- So, what did you think of Elrond's reaction? Odd? Probably. After all, he's such a calm and collected person. But, *g* everyone cracks. Thank you very much for the review! Thanks for reading my other stories as well!  
  
marbienl- I am reading one of your stories. Actually, when I saw that you were an author I went to see if you wrote and you do!!! Mwahaha, I'm reading one of them and it is great. I wish to praise you! Very good! Hobbit writing style? AIE! No! I am not close to as good as Tolkien! LoL. Tolkien is the master! There will be several more chapters to this story! Promise it! We shall see what Legolas and Estel do! *hugs* Thanks for the review! I'm off to finish reading your story as soon as I post this!  
  
Arianna Greenleaf- *scowls* Hey! YOU FINALLY REVIEWED! : P I sit and think that you don't want to read my fanfiction and yet here you are reading it behind my back! I am forever offended ^_~. Yeah, not really. Anyway, I suppose I would let you read this chapter before hand but since you are never online when I am, I cannot send it to you! This is really based off a lot of the stories we've come up with. Indirectly, but you get the point! Anyway, I'm off! Good bye dear friend! Tis good to know you are liking this! Stay away from poor Legolas. He doesn't need to be tortured toooooo much! *ducks as a blunt object is thrown at her* EEP!  
  
More soon! Promise! I'm serious for once!  
  
Next Chapter: "A Human's Weakness Is an Elf's Revenge" 


	4. A Human Weakness Is an Elf's Revenge

Two Men and a Thorn Bush  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- AH! So, another chapter is up! Mwahahahahaha! Foolish mortals thinking I would not post! Yet, here I am, and it is posted! LoL!  
  
Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! *bows down and kisses reviewers feet* You all spoil me, seriously! You're too good for me for my good and your own! Thanks for all your kindness! It really does keep me writing.  
  
Where were Estel and the twins? Um, sleeping I suppose. ^_^ I didn't really ask them about it!  
  
Well, no further ado! Many thanks to those who gave me info on Celebrian! It will help me start writing my next story! Mwahahaha, read and enjoy people. Perhaps, maybe, you could review too?  
  
~*~  
  
"ACHOOO!" Legolas sneezed violently, and doubled over. Okay, sneezing. It was a phenomenon that happened very rarely to elves. So, it happened maybe once or twice to him in his whole life. Someone had tickled his nose, or water had trickled in or something. But still, this was the fiftieth time he had sneezed so far. Something was terribly wrong. Putting on his best puppy dog face, he turned to Lord Elrond who was sitting in a chair nearby.  
  
"I feel terrible," he whined in a nasally voice. His nose was clogged up as well. With what, he had no idea, but it was annoying.  
  
Elrond looked at him with relatively no pity at all. The elven lord looked terrible. His hair was messed, his braids frizzled and tangled in what appeared to be a brown rat's nest. Large, dark bags were under his eyes, which contrasted against his paler-than-normal face. His eyes, on top of it all, were incredibly blood shot and glazed. He looked wrinkled, unkempt and very un-Elrondish.  
  
Legolas blinked.  
  
Elrond blinked back, and sighed.  
  
"Yes, you sound terrible too," the frustrated father replied. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair. It was quiet. Too quiet. The twins were up to something and Estel was most likely planning with them. Ah, the horror. He did not need any more stress at the moment.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Legolas demanded, sniffling. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now.  
  
"Stop whining and I'll consider telling you," Elrond snapped in reply. He had a headache that conquered any other, and it wasn't caused by his son's for once.  
  
Legolas pursed his lips, giving the elf lord his patented death glare.  
  
Elrond turned his gaze to a nearby window and stared out it. The morning was bright and cheerful. The sky was a pure blue color, not a cloud to be seen. The air smelled fresh and clean, and the grass was the brightest green. The sounds of people talking and laughing rang through the air as well as the singing of birds.  
  
Elrond hated it. He hated every bit of happiness at the moment. He wanted to destroy it all with his ring and then take over the world. Yes, yes, he would make it a dark and gloomy world.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Legolas was frightened that perhaps the dark haired elf was going into another one of his "insanities". He was not keen on experiencing THAT again.  
  
"You have a cold."  
  
The answer was lost on Legolas. The blonde haired prince of Mirkwood didn't have the slightest clue as to what Elrond was talking about. Well, he did have a clue but the idea of a cold was beyond him. He was an elf. Elves did not get human ailments. Colds were human ailments. Lord Elrond must've really lost it this time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that hard to understand?" Elrond asked sarcastically, focusing back on the prince. "Let me put it in easier terms. You are sick. Not from poison, but from whatever makes Estel sick. Your elven immunities have been lowered to the point that you have caught a common cold. Do we comprehend?"  
  
Legolas nodded mutely. This wasn't happening. Not to him. Not illness. He was an elf. He wasn't sick. This wasn't fair! Damn that stupid human! When he was through with Estel...........  
  
"Good. There is very little I can do other than let the disease run its course. I'll give you a few herbs to clear your nose and I will give you another herb to help the itching." Elrond stood up and staggered to the table top where his herbs were resting.  
  
Legolas stared after him in a mild form of shock. It was only mild because, as of late, nothing surprised him anymore. No, ever since he had met Estel, flying wargs and purple orcs were the only things that could really scare him. Okay, so getting sick scared him too, but it didn't really surprise him.  
  
Unconsciously, he started scratching his arm. He had been doing it all night in his sleep. Red, shiny patches covered his skin, giving him the strangest look. He had yet to look at himself in a mirror, which was a blessing within itself, for he still thought that it wasn't THAT bad. Oh, if only the poor, delusional little elf knew.......  
  
Elrond approached him once more, and the elven lord flinched inwardly at the sight before him. Legolas was a complete and total mess. That was okay though, as long as he didn't leave the room, he would never know and no one would tell him. Elrond wasn't sure if he could take anymore screaming in his home, and the yell that Legolas would let out when he saw himself would be an ear shattering one.  
  
"Drink this, and this," Rivendell's Lord commanded, handing Legolas two separate cups. "One is to help with the itching, the other is to clear your nose up and stop the sneezing. After you're finished, I want you to stay here and rest. I have to go check on the twins, Estel and Glorfindel and make sure they are all in one piece."  
  
Legolas stared at him for a few seconds. The elven prince did not want to stay in bed. No, he wanted to get out of this room and do something. Anything to get his mind off the dreadful itching and the mortal cold. That and he had to plan his revenge on Aragorn. At that moment, the briefest flicker of an idea came to mind, and he grinned evilly on the inside.  
  
"Why don't you just rest Lord Elrond," the young elf offered. "I'll go check on them. Don't you worry."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone Legolas was using. Something about it irked him. The gleam that was in the blonde's eyes was rather frightening, leaving the elf lord wondering if he had put too many painkilling herbs in the medicines.  
  
"Nay, Legolas," Elrond sighed, "you need to rest more than I do. The best way to cure a cold is to rest. I thank you for your generous offer."  
  
"No, really, Elrond!" Legolas responded, nearly desperate. "Please, I promise to be good."  
  
A small bark of laughter escaped the other. "What?"  
  
"I promise to be good if you let me go."  
  
Elrond felt like he was talking to a small elfling, not a grown elf who was nearly three thousand. "Really now? You promise to stay out of trouble?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Elrond ran a hand through his tangled hair. "Well, I suppose you can go." A war whoop sounded from Legolas. "Under the condition that you avoid Estel. The last thing I need is for him to catch your cold. Just check on the twins and Glor for me and make sure that everyone is alright. Do you understand?"  
  
Legolas nodded mutely.  
  
"Good, now drink your medicine and you can go. If you need me I'll be in my study." His lips twitching with the vaguest amount of amusement, Elrond gracefully exited. Legolas downed the two cups of bitter droughts quickly, and then hopped out of bed. Three sneezes escaped him when he stood, and he waited for a few seconds to see if there would be anymore. When none came, he quickly slunk out of the room, in search of his prey.  
  
First the twins.  
  
Then Glor.  
  
And last, but not least, he would release his revenge on Estel.  
  
"IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" The shout sounded from a nearby room, and the voice was that of Elrohir. Legolas crept into the room, cracking the door slightly, peering in cautiously. The twins were sitting on the floor, with the shades in the room pulled. A bag was sitting in between them, and Legolas could make out small berries running from the mouth of it. A set of dice was also lying there beside the bag, and Elrohir was pointing finger at his twin's face.  
  
"IT IS MINE!" the younger twin exclaimed, pointing to a lone berry on the floor.  
  
"Is not!" Elladan shot back. "You are a cheater! I bet the dice are loaded!"  
  
"I don't cheat!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"It's mine anyway! I call it!" Elrohir quickly grabbed the berry and prepared to pop it into his mouth. Elladan stopped him though, pouncing on his twin before the berry left his hand. Elrohir struggled, trying to get away, but Elladan had him pinned.  
  
"It's mine now!" Elladan cried, stealing the blue mushy blob from his look alike and popping it into his mouth. Elrohir scowled and squirmed underneath him  
  
Legolas blinked and cleared his throat.  
  
Both twins turned to him, and for the first time he saw that their faces were rather red tinged.  
  
"Why, hello fair Prince of Mirkwood!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
"How are you on this fair day?" Elrohir asked, looking him over. "Other than, slightly spotted."  
  
Legolas grimaced, and scratched his one arm. "I'm fine, your father sent me to check up on you."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"I think he's talking about that man who thinks he's our Ada but isn't, 'Dan."  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Yes, him."  
  
"Well, we're fine."  
  
"Yup, perfectly fine."  
  
"So, would you like to play with us in a game of odds and evens?" Elladan asked, picking up the dice, smiling happily.  
  
"Ummmm," Legolas said uncertainly, looking at the berries. "Exactly what are you playing for?"  
  
"Promise not to tell that man who isn't our Ada?" Elrohir whispered, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"Yes....." Legolas answered.  
  
"Well, you see, last night after we got you out of that bush-"  
  
"-we went right to bed. When-"  
  
"-we woke up this morning, we had terrible headaches and felt slightly-"  
  
"-ill but then we remembered-"  
  
"-the cure all-"  
  
"-yes, the panacea-"  
  
"-so, to make it a bit more fun, we decided to play odds and evens-"  
  
"-to see who would get more of the cure all."  
  
"So, dear prince," Elladan finished, "would you like to play? You seem to be in need of a few berries."  
  
"Exactly, what kind of berries are these?" Legolas asked, coming into the room a bit more, looking at the bright blue balls.  
  
"Promise not to tell that man who thinks he's our Ada only because he's drunk but he's not really our Ada?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"I promise," Legolas answered, not really sure if Elrond would want to know.  
  
"Well, they are the great-"  
  
"-all-powerful-"  
  
"-MENFIL BERRIES!" The twins finished together, grinning broadly. Legolas suddenly wished he was at home in Mirkwood. When Elrond found out about this............  
  
"So, want some?" Elrohir asked, patting the ground next to him.  
  
"Uh, that's okay, I still have to go check on Glor."  
  
"Awww, you sure?" Elladan whined.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh well, your loss."  
  
"Yup." Elladan put the dice into a cup, rolled them around and slapped the cup over onto the ground.  
  
"Evens!" Elrohir bellowed. Elladan lifted the cup to reveal snake eyes.  
  
"You cheat!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"The dice are loaded!"  
  
"Come on! Just because I've won EVERY time doesn't mean they're loaded."  
  
"Well, considering that they have been snake eyes every time-"  
  
"Oh, stop being a sore loser, and let me have my berry!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't make me fight you!"  
  
"Like you could defeat me!"  
  
At this point, Legolas left the room but he could hear the two of them wrestling as he padded down the hall. Forget checking on Glor. After all, Glor was an old elf-lord. He would be fine. A little crack on the head never hurt anyone that badly. Slinking past the room he knew was Glorfindel's, he headed towards Estel's. Now, time to exact his revenge.  
  
There had been numerous occasions in the prince's life where Estel had fallen ill. Each time, Legolas remembered how much the young man had hated it, and how "terrible" it had been. Of course, he had the perfect revenge. Estel had tortured him by making him fall into the thorn bush and now he was going to torture Estel. He only hoped that whatever had made him sick would actually pass on to the human.  
  
Opening Estel's door, he strode in, noting that the curtains were stilled closed in the man's room.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
There was a moan from the bed, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Gondor, sat up. Sleep was still in his eyes, and he blinked at Legolas with very little comprehension.  
  
"How are you feeling today, my friend?" Legolas asked, trying to sound like he really cared.  
  
"Mmmphhh." Aragorn flopped backwards, and pulled a blanket over his head.  
  
Legolas grinned evilly, "Is that so? Well, that is always good." He sat down on the edge of the bed, and sneezed. Aragorn peeked out from underneath the blanket, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"D'you jus' 'neeze?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"D'you jus' sneeze?"  
  
"Why yes, I did. Must have been some dust in the air." Legolas grinned, and sneezed again.  
  
"You jus' 'neezed again." Aragorn was lost and confused, not quite understanding why Legolas was in his room and why he was sneezing. He just wanted to rest...........  
  
"Yes." Legolas decided he had done all he could really do and now, he would have to come back later to see if it worked. Standing up, he bid his friend farewell. "Well, its good to hear you're feeling okay, nin mellon. See you when you get up!"  
  
The elf exited the room, it good spirits and decided to go check up on Glorfindel. However, the plan was stopped in its tracks when the unfortunate blonde elf passed a mirror. His eyes grew, and he stared at himself for a few seconds.  
  
The shriek that ran through the house sounded like that of a wraith. But, no one paid it any mind. After all, it was Rivendell. Strange noises emanating from miscellaneous places was nothing new.  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Elrond left his office that night feeling refreshed and relaxed. He had changed his clothes, his hair was brushed, and he was smiling. He had yet to hear from any of his sons, or his fellow elf lords, or his sons' friends. No servants had come to bring news of destruction or injury to him. Everything was so nice and calm and peaceful. It was almost too good to be true. A small laugh escaped his lips as he treaded towards Legolas' room. The herbs would've long since worn off, and the prince would probably be begging for another dose.  
  
He reached the door to the room where Legolas was staying, and opened it. He walked in happily, humming a bit to himself, then stopped dead at the sight before him. Legolas was sitting in front of a mirror, apparently petrified by what he saw. The elf lord cursed, wondering how a mirror could've possibly gotten into the room. The last thing he needed was another problem, like shock. Legolas didn't even acknowledge him, he simply sat there, staring at his reflection, involuntarily scratching himself.  
  
Now, if Elrond had truly been in the right mind at the moment, he probably would've helped the poor elven prince. But, as everyone already knew, he hadn't been in the right mind for quite a while. So, instead of putting himself through another mental breakdown, Elrond ran from the room like there were wargs biting at his heels.  
  
The next placed he stopped by was the twins room. Of course, that wasn't much better. The two of them were still playing odds and evens and a large pile of all too familiar berries was sitting in between them.  
  
"Odds!"  
  
"Evens!"  
  
"Mwahahahaha, I win!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes! Look! One, two, three! The dice add up to three!"  
  
"But you said evens!"  
  
"No, I said odds!"  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Lord Elrond fled from this place too, hoping to find sanity in his youngest son's room. Unfortunately, there was no safe place for the elven lord in this house hold. When he entered Estel's room, a cough and a sneeze answered him. He shot out the door before he could even see the condition of his youngest and ran to Glorfindel's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Glorfindel groaned when a pounding came on his door. His head was letting of shocking amounts of pain, and somebody was just making it worse. Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed, and crawled to the door to unlock it. As soon as the lock was undone however, the door flew open, catching the much abused blonde elf in the face, and sending him backwards. Glorfindel groaned and clutched his broken nose, mumbling under his breath.  
  
Elrond stared down at his friend with a wild look in his eye. Glorfindel was a pitiful sight, but then again, he had seen many pitiful sights in the past day or two. The blonde elf's forehead was swollen and bruised, and he had two large black eyes which gave him a raccoon look. His nose was red, and also swollen. He had broken it the night before but it appeared to look worse. Blood was coming freely from it again, and there was still more blood coming from a spilt lip.  
  
Elrond almost felt bad. Almost.  
  
"GlorfindelI'vecomeheretoinformyouthatIamgoingtoLorienandIdoubtIwillbebackfo rquitesometimesoIwashopingthatyouwouldwatchoverRivendellforme.Willyou?Thanky oumygoodfriendhavefun!"  
  
Glorfindel slowly comprehended exactly what had been said to him, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Wait! ELROND!" But it was far too late. The Lord of Rivendell was already in the stables, and saddling his horse.  
  
Glorfindel moaned, both in pain and out of pity for himself. Sinking down onto the floor, he wished he was a child again so he would have to worry about this mess. Running Rivendell? That would be a pain especially with the twins and Estel and Legolas here.  
  
He didn't know the half of it.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Until I Post Next Time  
  
~*~  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha  
  
~*~  
  
To the best reviewers an author could ever have:  
  
HobbitsRFun- *prances* ^___^ You like it! You really like it! I am so happy. LoL. My mind works in mysterious ways but you wanna know a secret? It's usually not around when these stories are written. In fact, if it was around, I doubt it would be able to last. This insanity comes from that large space between my brain and spinal cord! LoL. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last few! ^_^ Thank you so much for the review! I love reviews!  
  
xsilicax- *wails* You've left me on a cliffie in Rough Landings AND Sticks and Stones. *laments* My poor, poor Elladan! First you torture him mentally and then you throw him in a river! ^_~ I'm loving every second of it! Mwahahahahaha, but I wish to have another chapter soon, so work hard. Yes, poor Elrond is cracked but we love him anyway. I'm glad your day was brightened by this but *hides her warg* you are not getting my warg back, not in a million years. He's finally sane again almost. Tsk, tsk! Don't drink too much wine. It can lead to consequences. Just look at the twins! Eating the equivalent of wine. Well, I love your name and where it came from ^__^. Mwahahahaha, thanks for the reviews. More of your story soon!  
  
tica- Wish granted! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last few! Thanks so much for your review! Reviews make my world go round!  
  
Lina Skye- ^_^ YOU UPDATED! YAY! ^_^ I'm so happy! I love it when people update! It makes my day! Yes, I suppose the wrath of Mordor would be less painful than Elrond's wrath. As my dear friend Winky put it. "SAURON! YOU SHALL PROTECT ME FROM HIM!" *imagines Glorfindel hiding behind Sauron* *g* Mwahaha, thanks for the review and I expect more story out of you soon! I posted so you can't hold it against me!  
  
shirebound- A very wise person once said "Insanity is Bliss". I believe that person with my whole heart. LoL. So, I'm certifiably insane? And to think, my friends say I am normal, almost. LoL. I suppose standing on the first floor of the school and yelling at your friend on the top floor calling her "a stupid elf" is kinda strange. It's even worse when there are teachers standing there and it looks like your yelling at the air. But hey, it could be worse! Angst is the best drug alive but everyone needs a bit of insanity sometimes. Sanity IS HIGHLY overrated. Life is so boring if you're sane. Sheesh, sane people never have any fun! *hands some calming herbs* Don't worry if you like insanity! It just shows I've converted another person to madness! ^_~ Thanks for the review, nin mellon!  
  
merrylyn- Aye! Poor Legolas! Covered in cream, and looking oddly like a red spotted Dalmatian! *giggles* It's a sight I would LOVE to see! No need to thank me for writing this! Thank you for reviewing it! When people review, it makes me feel loved and I usually am inspired to write another chapter! Thanks for the review! ^_~  
  
Elladan- *looks at the pitchfork and runs away screaming* DON'T HARM ME! I am innocent! WHATEVER YOU THINK I'VE DONE I HAVEN'T DONE IT! Hope you didn't sit and wait at your computer for too long. After all, it's been about a week. *flinches* ^_^ I am glad you liked Elrond's strangeness. Everyone has a slight breach in sanity sometimes! Thanks for all of your reviews and I demand more of your story!  
  
tbiris- Glad you get it now! ^__^ I was afraid that I was being too confusing! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it and my other stories! I aim to please! ^_^ Thanks for your reviews and support.  
  
Mouse- The funniest piece of insanity you've come across? Good! ^_^ I want it to be insane! Mwahahahahaha! Thanks for the compliments! They really do mean a lot to me as do your reviews! Thanks for being such a great reviewer!  
  
Emmithar- ^_^ YOU POSTED! By the way, I love the new story and I love the story with 'Dan and 'Ro. LoL. Insanity? I love the sound of your story! LoL. You and your friend are allowed to be insane, you see, I understand it completely. My friend and I consider ourselves to be Legolas and Aragorn and pass notes to each other in school under such aliases. Cookie? *giggles* That's funny. *turns to Salogel* COOKIE! *watches as Salogel goes all weird* OOOO!! LOL! Gollum? Take over the world! I love the idea! That sounds like a seriously funny little plot bunny. Just don't let it become rabid, okay? I might be distracted. Thanks for all the great ideas. At the moment, I have bits of story written on scraps of paper and scattered about. Hopefully, I'll get organized. Ask Cass and Sio? Okies, I'll do that. I really want info on her for my next story. Well, last chapter, I think the twins and Estel went off to bed. *giggles* And then, we come to the morning and this chapter. Be gentle with Legolas! He still has a contract with me, and he's promised a nice, long, dramatic death scene! Oops, didn't say that! Thanks for the review! Post more soon!  
  
Zelda123- ^_^ As you wish! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
evil spapple pie- Mwahaha, Glor will need more than a psychiatrist by the end of it all. He'll need A LOT of things! Like a little padded room with a nice white jacket. *giggles* The poor guy. Yes, the twins and Estel have gotten off free. For the moment. Well, I suppose Estel hasn't gotten off free yet. He's got Legolas' wrath to deal with! Poor Legolas has gone off too! *giggles* Things just getting more and more nuts. OOO! I hated PJ for that! I cant believe he cut out Glor! That was terrible! WHO CARES ABOUT ARWEN?!!??! I don't! LoL. But hey, what can you do? I love the story behind your name! Ehehehehehe! Well, Pie, I shall remember that for future reference. Spapple? Mwahahaha. Tell your friend she has a way with words. My spell check has a hay day with that! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Kaeera- *holds head* *wails* *thwaps back again* It's for your own good you know! Studying is so much more important than fanfiction! I know it's an addiction and they say LSD is dangerous! Hah! LoL. Yes, everyone does pull elves and humans out to play special rolls! It's so much fun! I hope your orchestra things went well. Ehehehehehe, I loved chapter three of your story. And I want something evil to happen to Estel. Hypothermia. He and Elrohir, both near the brink of death do to freezing cold, and Elladan and Legolas freaking out because they don't know what to do really. Mwahaha! Okay, I'll leave you alone now! Thanks for the review.  
  
Ciria- *joins in a hula dance and unfortunately falls over do to lack of coordination* Yups ^_^ I updated! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Be proud of me! It's an achievement! Ah, thank you so much for your information on Celebrian. I'm gonna take your word on it and if it isn't right, then I'll blame it all on you. ^_~ Just kidding! But seriously, thanks for the help. Hope you liked the little bit of the twins and Estel. I didn't put a lot of Estel in here this chapter but there will be more of him next chapter. After all, I have to torture Glorfindel with a sick human! I love having you as a reviewer by the way. You're the only one who doesn't threaten me with strange torture devices. You simply give me the time I need! You make me feel guilty. That's the worst weapon of all I do believe! LoL. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Alilacia- You poor thing. I hate it when I have a lot of assignments to do. I'm ready to kill someone because I become seriously over stimulated. Kind of like Elrond, 'cept I don't have the whole Elrond twitch thing going yet. As for the writers block, *crosses fingers* I think it may be going away. Just maybe. I dunno for sure. I still sorta feel bad about forgetting to review. I've been doing it a lot lately. ItB will be updated in a couple of centuries. Don't worry. Not too long! Thanks for the review! Work hard on Sickness and the next story!  
  
Anita- WHERE IS YOUR CHAPTER ELEVEN?!?! Do I need to come and hunt you down? I don't want to........my wargs have already gotten lost several times hunting. I'm glad the chapter made you smile ^_^. Apparently, everyone enjoyed it. Nervous breakdown? I'd say so. Stress building up over many hundreds of years. He just had to let it out. Mwahahahahahahaha. Post more soon! I wanna know what happens to my Faramir next. My poor baby *hugs him*. Thanks for the great review! ^_^  
  
Aralondwen- *wails* I cannot get a hold of you to save my soul! *sniffles* We are never online at the same time for some reason. *watches the poor cat run away* See what? I didn't see anything. That cat just had a strange fit for no particular reason. *blushes a rather bright red color* With you and everyone else, I am over-complimented daily. It's so great. Thank you for all the nice things, Whit-chan. You know how highly I think of ya and your writing and I am eagerly awaiting the next "Innocent Bedtime Adventure". Believe me, I think of you everyday during my most boring classes (all of them in other words). Ehehehehehehehe, it's the common "Jeez, I wish Whit were here" thoughts. Well, my crazy mellon, thanks for the review. Hopefully I'll catch ya online! ^_~ Thanks, as always, for your support!  
  
estelcontar- I really sorry about the whole lack of ItB. I'm really trying to get out a chapter of it and all, and eventually this writer's block will go away. I hope this does tide ya over until I manage to get another chapter out! Thanks for the review ^_^!  
  
Sue- I think that Elrond oughta take the most stressed out parent of the year award. The poor guy is always taking care of someone. Yes, and of course, do to stress he has a few screws loose. Poor Glor. I really am starting to pity him and I'm the one writing this story. LoL. Just goes to show I'm not COMPLETELY batty. Well, I suppose that could be argued! Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Snicks- Aye! Elrond is insane. Mwahahaha, but that's why we love him, right? Thanks for the review and the compliments!  
  
Salysha- *turns a bright red, almost purplish color* Wow! Thank you so much! I really don't think this story is that great but if you say so! It makes me feel really good when someone says that. ^_^ I aim to please, and it's always nice to know that I have! Poor old Glor, he's probably wishing I hadn't included him in the story. Yes, unfortunately, Lord Elrond has finally cracked and the little men in white coats took him away. Time does take a toll, after all, look at Galadriel. And we thought Elrond was cracked. Oh yes, Glor would not be escaping to Mordor. I am not through with him yet! Mwahahahahahahaha! I am not going to be finished with him for a LONG time! *giggles* Thank you so much for your kind words. It's really great for me to hear. Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
marbienl- It was DH that I was reading and let me say that it was a great story! DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE! GO READ MARBIENL'S "DIFFICULT HOMECOMING". Take all the time in the world on posting. I can wait forever and ever and ever! Use Vilya on anyone? Elrond! Never! The thought would never cross his mind, now would it.......LoL! Yes, well, he's permanently lost it! Why do you think his hair is so thin in the movie! You liked the mouse saying? I thought I was being a bit vague there! LoL! Glad you understood it! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I can imagine a lot to as you can well see. I think it's why I write fanfiction. I would go lethally crazy if I didn't get some of these images out. No, Glor isn't going anywhere. He is stuck in Rivendell with a sick elf, a sick human and two VERY drunk twins! And to think, it can only go downhill from there! ^_^ Thank you so much for your review! Post soon! I wanna read your story! Many hugs!  
  
Aragorn Elessar- Thanks! Compliments go a long way. ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the story and thank you for putting it on your favorites! Thanks for the review!  
  
The next chapter is currently without a title! It should be posted soon because I'm on spring break *trumpets blare* YAY! 


End file.
